Monster
by Orion101
Summary: The love between the two of them was a love that was forbidden yet they loved each other in spite of it. The love between a human and a dragon. Yet when their relationship is in it's darkest hour can even love be enough read and find out.


** Monster**

** By Orion101**

**Hello everyone sorry I've been gone for so long but you know how life tends to catch up to you. Anyway I already have the newest chapters for my stories almost finished and it will not be long before they are all updated. In the meantime here is a fresh story that I came up with from watching the episode "Hero of the Hourglass". Be warned though if you haven't seen this episode this will contain spoilers. As usual I own nothing, enjoy.**

Susan dredged home her face faulted in sadness and her eyes on the verge of shedding tears own the street below. This was without a doubt the worse day of her life, which was morbidly ironic as it was supposed to be one of the happiest.

"Where did all of this go wrong," she thought to her self as she slumped home away from the school. This in turn was a poor question for Susan knew exactly where this had all gone wrong. It all went wrong about two days ago when Jonathan had first come up to her with his usual cute nervousness that she had come to find so endearing. He walked up to her and put on his most pleasant smile then as if he were about to make some grand confession.

"Susan I was wondering you know if you weren't too busy maybe this Friday if you would go to the beach party with me to watch Halley's Comet," Jonathan asking giving her a hopeful look. Susan couldn't hope but giggle as he asked her to go to what was sure to be the big romantic event of the school year. She and he had been going out for a year now; at this point he shouldn't have even had to ask if she would go with him. But still she found the gesture incredibly sweet.

"Oh Jonathan of course I'll go with you, silly," she replied back with her own smile that had so often come close to melting him. Jonathan himself couldn't be happier this was the big chance he was waiting for, he was so exited that in spite of himself he blurted out something he would normally have kept secret longer.

"Sweet molasses that's great, I can't wait for the party I have something really important to ask you when we get there," yelled the love struck boy and without saying another word he turned and rushed off in a daze. Only to rush head first into an open locker, embarrassingly he straitened himself up and continued to walk forward attempting to salvage what was left of his dignity. As he walked back Susan gazed at her boyfriend with affectionate eyes musing to herself about his little slip.

"He probably didn't mean to tell me that before he left," she thought to herself. Still it did give her time to prepare. She didn't need to guess what it was Jonathan wanted to ask her, their was only one thing it could be at this stage of the game. It was too early for him to propose so he was going to ask her to go steady. Her answer of course would be a yes. She had known for some time that she was in love with Jonathan and he with her. In fact she practically considered them committed to each other already. She guessed that Jonathan simply wanted to make it official. He always did want to do everything by the book, then again that was one of the many things that she loved about him. She already began thinking about what this would mean. The two of them were now had basically become closer than ever before and now that meant they had a real future together. She stopped at that one word the fact that she and Jonathan were going to go through this all the way through meant it was time for her to think about something she didn't like thinking about when she was with him. The fact that he didn't know the truth about her about what she really was.

"The fact that I'm a dragon", she said to herself. Fortunately it had not been loud enough for anyone to hear. Yet it was a fact all the same, while it was true she didn't inherit any of a dragon's usual powers and she was always in her natural form that resembled a human being that still didn't change the fact that she wasn't human. Yet the boy that she loved was and he was unaware of it. It hadn't been much of a factor when they had just started seeing each other but as time passed and they started to get serious she knew that the time would come when she would eventually have to tell him the truth. It was always something that seemed so distant though something so far away she didn't need to worry about it. Kind of like report cards, well the time had arrived and she new she had to do this. If she was going to have any kind of a future with Jonathan she could not base it around lies and deception. She needed to tell him and she needed to tell him before the party.

**…………………………………………………….**

Jonathan had just arrived home after a day so horrible he almost couldn't believe that it had happed. It was like some horrible nightmare but it wasn't a nightmare it was reality and he should know he had pinched himself enough times to wake himself up to no he wasn't dreaming. As he walked through the door he found himself greeted by his sister Patty she greeted him with her usual precocious smile as he entered the apartment and as usual sticking her nose in his business.

"So Johnny how did it go, did Susan say yes or did you finally get shot down," Patty said as she looked at him expectedly. To her surprise all she received from her brother was a cold glare as he marched up to his bedroom. This surprised Patty, she had she had annoyed Jonathan before but nothing like this had ever happened. She immediately concluded that something had to have gone wrong with Susan.

"Johnny what's wrong, is everything okay? Did you and Susan have a fight or something," she asked. Jonathan just looked at her and replied with a nod yes. That was all the answer the chocolate haired girl would get from her sibling as he closed the door behind him essentially shutting himself in.

"Times like this make me wish I was an only child," Jonathan muttered to himself as he sat down on his bed. It had only been a half hour since he had discovered the truth and he still couldn't believe what he had read in that letter. The girl he had fell in love with was a dragon, a creature, a reptile, a…..a….. monster. He mouthed the words again as he thought back to the fight they had outside the school grounds. He had called the girl of his dreams a monster, it was technically true but still, he couldn't believe he had said such a thing. He had been so freaked out about finding out she wasn't human it was just too much to take in all at once. He then took out his picture album and began going through the pictures he had of her. She just looked so beautiful, she was also smart and funny and he thought she really cared about him. Maybe she still did, he thought to himself. No that ridiculous, she was a dragon for all he knew she was planning to eat him. He immediately became repulsed that the thought had entered his mind; he had known Susan for too long she would never have done that to him. And yet there was obviously so much he obviously didn't know about her although might be willing to find out more.

"I still love her," he said to himself as he came to the realization. He was in love with a dragon; if someone had told him all of this two years ago he would have called them crazy. Yet he couldn't deny his feeling, even knowing them though, could he really be with her. Tonight was the night he was going to ask her to go steady with him, that seemed impossible now. He needed advice, love advice. With that in mind he picked up the phone and dialed the love hotline.

**…………………………………**

Susan had just entered the shop that served as the home for her and her father, she was still upset over what had happened but it didn't stop her from noticing her father in front of Fu-Dog doing what seemed to be celebrative dancing. The instant he saw her he immediately stopped and put on a serious face.

"My daughter Fu-Dog has told me about your breakup with Jonathan and let me just say I am deeply sorry that this has happened," her father said as she glared at the two of them. Susan quickly realized that her father had to have had his friend spying on her she suspected he may do something like this but didn't want to believe it. Had she not been so angry she would have noticed that Fu-Dog seemed fatter than he did this morning, but for the moment all she could think about was her father.

"You're not sorry, you got exactly what you wanted!" she yelled out as she rushed to her room and slammed the door. She then for the first time today allowed herself to cry, the memories of the fight earlier still fresh in her mind.

"Susan you're a Monster," she couldn't get that one word out of her head, monster. It was a word she and all of her family knew all to well a word that humans used for creatures that were different. Creatures that they had decided were not natural, creatures like her. She had known humans referred to dragons and so many others by that term but never had she thought she would here that word escape from his lips and directed at her no less. It was enough to tear her heart in two; she couldn't believe that he saw her that way after everything they had been through together.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," she said to herself as she sobbed. She had written that letter so that things could be better between them. So that they could be honest with each other maybe even have a future together. That's why she had written the note that was supposed to tell him the truth; she had planned to slip it into his locker but had backed out of it. She was too afraid she told herself afraid of rejection, afraid he wouldn't feel the same way about her, she was afraid of well this. That's the reason she couldn't put the letter in the locker, that's something she just couldn't understand if she never put it in the locker how did he get it in the first place.

"I guess it's just something I'll never know," she thought to herself.

**Okay just so you all know the whole thing about Susan being a dragon even though she doesn't have the usual dragon powers isn't just my opinion. The creators and editors of the show themselves have stated this. Just to let you know anyway what did you all think? Don't be afraid to be brutally honest.**


End file.
